


Walk The Sands

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Other - Freeform, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Good pacing, Poetry, Subjects - Culture(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haradric love-poem.</p><p>Written for the birthday of the very wonderful <b>Aeneid</b>. Happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk The Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Walk The Sands**

Love, tell me of thine eyes,  
And I will tell thee of thy hands,  
As the moon soars in blue-black skies,  
And shimmers on the sands.

Love, tell me all thy mind,  
And I will tell thee of thy heart.  
We live once more; war’s long-behind,  
Our love nothing can part.

Love, tell me of thy sleeping,  
And I’ll tell thee of thy dreams,  
You walk in dark, quietly creeping,  
And drink from enchanted streams.

Love, I’ll walk with thee on sand,  
By starlight, moon or Sun,  
We’ll sing the songs of our glorious land,  
And pray future wars are won.


End file.
